


All of Us

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Communication, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, HHHHH MY WEAKNESS, Idiots in Love, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Merman!Qrow, Merpeople, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Top Clover Ebi, am i missing anything my brain in haywire rn can u blame me LMAO, clover fucks a merman more at 11, fair game, it's four am, like... a lot of them LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Electing to take the initiative, Qrow pulled himself closer. “You can talk to me, sweetheart,” he whispered softly, caressing Clover’s face and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “What’s going on up there?”“I…” Clover stammered, pulling away slightly, if only to bashfully look Qrow in the eyes as he spoke. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, trying to find the most… tactful way to approach the topic, but I’ve been drawing blanks for almost a month now. I don’t know how to go about this without sounding like I’m… fetishizing you, so I’m just gonna go out and say it.”By the time Clover had finished rambling and finally got to where he needed to be, Qrow had already put the pieces together. Still, he let the man admit it himself.“I want to fuck you in your merman form.”
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	All of Us

**Author's Note:**

> pwp?
> 
> pwp.
> 
> fair game right BAYBEEEEEEE

Qrow could tell there was something on Clover's mind. Not that Clover was in any way, shape, or form a so-called "open book," as most people who didn't know anything about him frequently called him. No, he was quite good at masking what he feels. Just not from Qrow. Not since they'd gotten together. 

At first, he had simply let it be, knowing Clover would talk to him about it as soon as he readied himself and collected his thoughts. But as hours, days, and even weeks passed and Clover had remained far more silent than he'd ever been, Qrow would be lying were he to say that he wasn't starting to become concerned about his lover. 

After calling the man's name three times in the same minute to recapture his occupied mind, Qrow decided he'd had enough. He grabbed the television's remote from the coffee table's surface and abruptly shut the device off, startling Clover, who'd been staring in the general direction of the light emitted from the screen and spacing out. 

“Clover,” Qrow started, reaching over and placing a hand atop Clover's shaky ones, “what's wrong?” 

It looked like Clover was going to attempt refuting it, a protest immediately leaping to the tip of his tongue. Then, he sighed and sagged in defeat, knowing better than to hide from Qrow once he'd caught him. “It's… It's nothing, really,” he murmured weakly. “I think I've just been thinking too much about something that doesn't really matter.”

“It's  _ not  _ nothing,” the red-eyed man countered quickly. “If you're thinking that hard about it then it  _ does  _ matter.” He reaffirmed, uncrossing his legs and scooting closer to Clover. His hand snakes up the man in question's neck and rests on his chin, gripping it gently and turning Clover's head to look at him. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

Teal eyes soften in complete adoration and Qrow nearly breaks eye contact, were he not so determined to make sure the other was okay. Clover sighs again and slips his hands into Qrow's, threading their fingers together. He bites at his bottom lip for a short moment, contemplating, then finally speaks his mind. 

“How long can you keep your merman form without seawater contact?” 

Qrow blinked quickly, surprised by the out-of-the-blue question. It wasn't often that they addressed the fact that Qrow was a half-merman, meaning he was born of a full-human and full-merperson relationship. It gave him the ability to switch between both forms, unlike either of his parents. 

It wasn't that it caused any problems between them or anything. Quite the opposite, actually. It did absolutely nothing to affect their relationship, despite the fact that that's how they met at all. Clover was out with his (rich) friends on a yacht, encountered Qrow, and proceeded to freak out, thinking he was drowning so far out at sea. Until his eyes landed on the scaly tail. 

At the time, merpeople weren't very…  _ welcomed  _ by most humans. Naturally, any human with a relationship to a merperson kept it secret and as a result, any half-merperson had to choose a society to live in and stick to it. But times have changed, if only slightly. Half-merpeople weren't always public about their nature, but at least there were actual laws against merfolk and half-merfolk discrimination now. 

Qrow snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that Clover was beginning to get antsy waiting for his reply. “Uh, I'd say about fourteen hours? Though I wouldn't recommend going over ten, it gets real uncomfortable,” he responded, then tilted his head. “Why do you ask?” 

Usually, Clover would explain himself with ease. There was a sense of openness and trusting between him and Qrow— they wouldn’t be together otherwise. So the fact that the man’s face flushed a soft rosy hue and he retracted his hands to nervously wring his fingers around themselves worried Qrow more than anything that had happened in the history of their entire relationship.

Electing to take the initiative, Qrow pulled himself closer. “You can talk to me, sweetheart,” he whispered softly, caressing Clover’s face and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “What’s going on up there?”

“I…” Clover stammered, pulling away slightly, if only to bashfully look Qrow in the eyes as he spoke. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, trying to find the most…  _ tactful  _ way to approach the topic, but I’ve been drawing blanks for almost a  _ month  _ now. I don’t know how to go about this without sounding like I’m…  _ fetishizing  _ you, so I’m just gonna go out and say it.”

By the time Clover had finished rambling and finally got to where he needed to be, Qrow had already put the pieces together. Still, he let the man admit it himself.

“I want to fuck you in your merman form.”

Hearing it from the other was far,  _ far  _ more intriguing than figuring it out himself, Qrow found, as his entire face began to burn with the strength of a thousand suns. Clover was no better off, his face now dark crimson rather than light pink and he was very visibly struggling not to cover his face with his hands or better yet, just get up and flee from their shared apartment. 

It was too quiet for him to bear so he clears his throat and rubs awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. “Now would be a good time to say something, baby bird,” he chuckled nervously, voice pitched several octaves higher than normal. Though he couldn’t really blame himself, after what he’d just said. 

And suddenly, Qrow is  _ laughing.  _

It’s not condescending either. It’s bright, light-hearted, jovial laughter.  _ “That’s  _ what you’ve been worrying your pretty little head about for the past few weeks?” He asks incredulously. He’s not trivializing Clover, not at all. In fact, that statement alone makes Clover relax immensely, then proceed to realize what an idiot he’s been, not trusting Qrow with this from the start. 

“Cloves, you’re not  _ fetishizing  _ me by asking to see  _ more  _ of me,” Qrow says, far too endeared for Clover’s dignity’s liking. “I even think it’s a little romantic of you. I know you’ll pull out the  _ ‘I wanna make love to “all” of you’  _ line, ‘cause you’re a poetic little minx and you love me a lot, for some fucking reason.”

“It’s definitely some  _ fucking  _ reason,” Clover retorts wittly, finally feeling back in his element. Qrow throws his head back and laughs, throwing his arms over his lover’s shoulders as he straddles his hips, throwing a leg on each side. Clover beams up at the devious man’s smirk, hands sliding up and down his sides, underneath his shirt. 

Qrow leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Clover’s lips, one which he returns with a love-struck smile. When he pulls away, all they do is stare at each other’s eyes for a solid half-hour, Qrow not-so-subtly placing his hand over Clover’s chest and feeling for the heart beating underneath it. Beating for him and him alone. 

Clover hums in bliss to gently break the silence before he speaks. “So, I take it you’re not opposed to it?” He rhetorically asks, giggling when Qrow fixes him with a playfully deadpanned glare. “Are there certain things I should know about before we do something like this? I know the basics of merfolk anatomy but I’m not an expert. How do you want to do this? When?”

The other man scoffs incredulously.  _ “You? Not  _ a merfolk expert? Don’t lie to me, boy scout,” he jests, flicking Clover’s nose upwards in response. “The  _ how  _ of it is pretty simple, I don’t really need to go into detail about that, since I  _ know  _ you’re quite knowledgeable about it. As for the  _ when…” _

The brunet felt himself inhale sharply when he felt the other’s nails dig into his scalp. “How about  _ now?” _

His jaw dropped in surprise and he blinked his shock away.  _ “Now?”  _ He parroted, clearly caught off guard.

To his merit, Qrow seemed amused at his bewilderment.  _ “Yes, now.  _ No time like the present, Clovey,” he retorts smoothly, grinding his hips onto the other man with a knowing smile. “Unless you don’t want to right now?”

_ “No!”  _ Clover exclaims quickly, and he’s not sure if the blush that violates his face is from how  _ loud  _ his interjection was or how absolutely delighted his lover was at his clear eagerness. “I— I mean… N-No. I’d love to do this now, if you’re alright with it. I  _ have  _ been thinking about this all month, after all.”

Qrow swayed his head to the side and made a sound that was downright  _ sinful.  _ “Oh, yes,” he acknowledged coyly, “and I’d  _ love  _ to hear  _ all  _ about what you’ve been thinking.”

“I’ll do you one better. I’ll  _ show _ you,” Clover growled, tightening his grip on the older man’s hips and shooting to his feet. Qrow squealed in surprise and began to giggle like a newlywed fool, allowing Clover to shift him into a bridal-style carry, practically skipping off to their bedroom deep within the apartment. 

Qrow’s giggles dissolve into pleased tunes as Clover sets him onto the mattress like a delicate porcelain doll. It’s almost funny how careful he is with him, while simulataneously aggressively stripping himself of his clothes. Qrow takes his time with his own garments, not really wanting to rip the fabric. He’s not in a hurry.

Not with the look on Clover’s face anyways. He looks like he’s in  _ pain  _ watching Qrow unbutton his shirt, wanting nothing more than to rip it off of him because he’s taking way too long. He knows he’s aware of it too, because he won’t stop snickering at him. By the time the shirt is off Clover had pounced on him again, impatient as ever.

The older man hums as Clover rakes his nails over his pale skin, lips pressing against every inch of the other until he’s down to his sweatpants, tugging at the elastic hem with his teeth. Qrow gives his approval by sliding his thumbs into them and sliding both his pants and his briefs in one swift motion. As much as he liked being a tease, he wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t just as excited as Clover was for this.

He’d never really given the idea much thought before. Of course it had occurred to him before, but he’d never entertained it, only spared it fleeting contemplations. But now Clover was naked and staring at  _ his  _ naked form, roaming his pale body as though he’d never seen it, never  _ fucked it _ before, then meeting his eyes expectantly.

Qrow never liked his transformation, but Clover  _ loved  _ watching the process. While the half-merman himself would refer to it as  _ creepy  _ and  _ gross,  _ Clover only had much more positive words to say about it, like  _ wondrous  _ and  _ enchanting.  _ Qrow wasn’t really sure what was so awesome about his legs mending together and scales and fins growing out of his skin but he’d learned not to question Clover too much about it.

He shivered when Clover’s hands brushed at the gills that grew on his neck. Clover was  _ marvelling  _ at his merman form, making Qrow suddenly become a lot less suave than he was just a moment ago. It’s not like Clover doesn’t see this form just as often as his human form. But that’s the thing: he’s just as cheesy with his human form, too. 

_ “Quit staring,”  _ Qrow murmured in embarrassment, barely able to control his tail not to whack Clover back to reality with his fin. He should really be more prepared for the onslaught of compliments that follows, they’ve been together for a  _ very  _ long time, but he finds himself still blushing like a schoolgirl at the praises.

“But how, when you’re so pretty?” Clover sings, dragging his lips over every inch of Qrow he could reach. The other responds with incomprehensible grumbles, to which Clover simply laughs and kisses him for. It just barely works to distract him from the hand that wraps around his erect non-humane member.

Qrow jumps and gasps into their kiss. Clover pulls away in concern, a question on his tongue, but he’s only pulled back immediately. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” Qrow reassures hurriedly. “That just… It’s a lot more sensitive than the usual.”

Clover’s facial expression turns mischievous and he grins wickedly. “Is it, now?” He muses, turning his full attention to the cock in his hands. Despite its different appearance it was essentially still a dick, except it was bulbous and uneven and a  _ lot  _ slicker than a human cock, all facts that Clover was  _ greatly  _ enjoying.

“Gods, babybird,” he breathes. “I could just change plans right now and ride you into next week.”

Qrow  _ whines,  _ arching his back and thrusting into Clover’s welcoming hands. The younger man chuckles, hovering over him with a grin. “You like that idea?” He asks,  _ very  _ rhetorically, might his lover add. “You like the idea of me riding you while you’re like this? Just pin you to the bed and jump on your cock until I’m satisfied? It certainly doesn’t look like I need any foreplay, not with all of the natural lubrication you’ve got going on there.”

The thought of fucking an unstretched Clover rips a gutteral  _ growl  _ out of the half-merman.  _ “Clover,”  _ he hisses like it’s a  _ warning,  _ making the man laugh softly.

“Maybe another night,” he says, shifting and pressing a soft kiss to Qrow’s forehead, ignoring his shiver at the promise of another night similar to this one. “For now,  _ I’m  _ going to be the one getting my dick wet.”

Qrow chokes on a snort. “Eloquent as ever, Clovey.”

He knows he only says it to calm the half-merman down and it worked like a charm. He doesn’t reply, only gives a soft hum and carefully slips one of his arms underneath Qrow’s tail. Qrow lets him lift his tail upwards, exposing the other side of himself. He opens his mouth to begin guiding the other man, but he’s surprised when he finds Clover doing the work on his own.

Clover was already gently peering at the scales on his behind, looking for his entrance. “Despite what you said earlier,” Qrow murmurs, “you seem to know what you’re doing, boy scout. Someone did his research.”

Instead of giving a sarcastic comeback, Clover only gives him an adoring look. “Of course I did. I wouldn’t want to hurt you, if you’d said yes when I asked.”

“Nerd,” Qrow replies defensively. 

Clover laughs. “But I’m  _ your  _ nerd,” he says, throwing Qrow’s tail over his shoulder and leaning over him to kiss him. Qrow rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to confirm the other’s claim, but the only thing that leaves his person is a soft gasp of surprise as one of Clover’s fingers prods at the tiny hole hidden within his scales.

“Found it,” Clover announces needlessly, before slowly pushing the first finger in down to the first knuckle.

_ “Ah— fuck! G-Gods!”  _ Qrow shouts, nearly leaping out of his skin and arching his back almost unnaturally.

Immediately, Clover’s motions halt. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

But Qrow’s keening speaks for itself as he writhes underneath the other.  _ “Clover,  _ oh my  _ Gods—”  _ he rasps, barely able to manage any words at all. “Fuck, fuck, th-that’s… That’s  _ so  _ good. Wh— Why is it  _ so good?” _

Clover heaves a breath of relief and his smile turns sly once more. “You  _ did  _ say you were a lot more sensitive in this form,” he reminds him. “The self-lubrication probably helps too,” he adds, slipping not one but two fingers into the other’s small hole. Qrow  _ squeals  _ at the action, arms flailing about before gripping onto one of Clover’s arms.

If Clover had thought the transformation from human to merman was enchanting, then the sounds Qrow was emitting at the moment were downright bewitching. He whimpered in the other’s grip, gasping at every small motion of Clover’s fingers pumping in and out of him.  _ “Clover, Clover, Clover, Clover—!” _

“Slow down, baby bird,” Clover purrs, barely able to restrain himself as is. “We haven’t even gotten to the main event yet.”

As if suddenly remembering that Clover was planning on actually fucking him, Qrow’s head lulls back and he groans in bliss. “Oh  _ fuck,  _ Clover,” he pants in disbelief. “I don’t think you’re gonna fit. There’s no way you’re gonna fit.”

Clover swallowed, knowing the other might have a point. The entrance was so much  _ smaller  _ than in his human form, Clover could feel it around the three fingers he had inside him. But all that served to do was excite him more. “I’ll fit,” he mumbles reassuringly, more to himself than to his lover, then removes his hands from within the other.

Qrow whines at the loss, chasing Clover’s hands once more. “Easy, easy,” Clover comforts, smiling when the other obeyed begrudgingly. “Good boy, baby bird. You’re so good for me. You’re gonna take all of me, right? Let me make love to all of  _ you  _ with all of  _ me?” _

“Yes, yes,  _ yes,”  _ Qrow practically sobs, trying to push down onto the head prodding at his entrance.  _ “Please,  _ Clover, I can’t take any more of this. Please just fuck me.”

Well. How could he say no to that?

_ “Ahh! Ahhh! C-C-Clover!”  _ Qrow  _ screamed,  _ only when Clover had snapped his hips forward and breached him in one swift motion. He couldn’t trust himself to survive had he gone in slowly, not with how tight the other was around him.  _ “Oh, fuck, fuck, it’s too big! It’s too big!” _

“Shh,” the younger man hummed, trembling with effort. Not the effort of holding Qrow up for so long, but the effort to hold himself back from fucking his brains out. He was  _ impossibly  _ tight around him, just as he’d predicted he would be. “I-It’s okay baby bird, it’s okay, I know you can take it.”

Tears were streaming down Qrow’s face, whether from pain or pleasure, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he was feeling  _ so much  _ and it was all  _ so good.  _ Almost  _ too  _ good. But by the Gods, was he loving every minute of it. He loved feeling all of Clover inside him. It felt good,  _ they  _ felt good.  _ All  _ of them. 

_ “Fucking Gods—”  _ he sobbed, eyes shut tight as he gripped at the sheets underneath them hard enough to rip threads. “It’s  _ so fucking much, _ Clovey. It’s so much, it’s so much, I love it, I love it, I— I love  _ you.” _

“I love you too, baby bird,” Clover murmurs into his ear. “Brace yourself.”

That’s all the warning Qrow gets before Clover’s nearly pulling all of his length out of him, only to slam it back inside him.  _ “Oh fuck! Slow down!”  _ He shouts, though it falls on deaf ears and Clover only continues to thrust into him with all his might. “Clover, Clover, baby, not so hard!  _ Not so hard!” _

“I  _ can’t,  _ Qrow,” Clover growled back immediately. “Do you have any fucking idea how  _ good  _ you feel around me? You’re taking me in like your little asshole was  _ made  _ for my cock. I  _ can’t  _ not be rough, you’re so fucking  _ tight—” _

_ “Clover, please!”  _ Qrow wept.  _ “Please, please, I’m so close, I’m so—!” _

“Do it,” Clover demanded. “Come for me.”

Needing no more incentive, Qrow throws his head back and howls loud enough to break glass, his cock shooting the biggest load he’d ever come in his whole life. His orgasm has him tightening even further around Clover, who gasps in surprise at the sudden enclosing of the walls on his member.

He can’t even pull out of Qrow, he’s so tight. “O-Oh, shit,  _ Qrow!  _ Qrow, I’m gonna—!”

His lover wraps his arms around his shoulders and drags him down for a heated liplock, his tongue fighting against Clover’s as the human comes inside him. He could barely catch his breath by the time he was finished, let alone hold himself up. He immediately fell next to his lover on their bed, muscles turning into pudding in an instant.

He’s mildly aware that he’s still inside Qrow and, with how tight the other was, he doesn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. Qrow has the audacity to blush about it. “S-Sorry, I… I can’t do anything about that,” he stammers meekly.

But Clover throws his tail over his hips and pulls Qrow closer, willing his cock not to twitch at the overstimulated whimper his lover emits. “It’s okay,” he whispers. “I love you, Qrow.”

The half-merman laughs and leans over to kiss him. “I love you too,” he whispers back, like it’s a secret. Clover smiles and wraps his arms around him, holding him tight with no intention of letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> well no body ELSE was doing it


End file.
